Energy Drink Zombie
Frenzy |ability = Start of Tricks: This gets +1 /+1 and moves to a random lane. |flavor text = He can quit any time he wants.}} Energy Drink Zombie is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play and has 1 /1 . He has the Frenzy trait, and his ability moves him onto another random lane unless all other lanes are occupied and gives him +1 /+1 at the start of every Zombie Tricks phase. He was added in the 2016 Feastivus event, but was not obtainable until the Energized Week event, which lasted from January 17, 2017 to January 24, 2017. He is now craftable as of update 1.12.6. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Gourmet Sports Zombie *'Trait: Frenzy' *'Ability: Start of Tricks': This gets +1 /+1 and moves to a random lane. *'Set:' Event Card description He can quit any time he wants. Update history Update 1.10.14 *Added to the game. Update 1.12.6 *Card design change. *Became craftable. Strategies With Energy Drink Zombie is best played in the early game. He is similar to , but he moves to a random lane after the plant hero ends their turn. If you manage to keep him alive, he can get +1 /+1 every time the round enters the Zombie Tricks phase, which makes him powerful enough to destroy most plants and do heavy damage to your opponent, thanks to Frenzy. To make Energy Drink Zombie last longer, try to bring Vitamin Z or other boosting cards to assure that he destroys something on the lane he moves to. Take note that he is also a sports zombie, so if you play as The Smash, playing zombies like Team Mascot and Zombie Coach can help boost him even further or protect him. In addition, when playing as The Smash, unless you need to protect this, avoid using Possessed on him, as he already has the Frenzy trait, and there are other health-boosting tricks like Camel Crossing that are more efficient. Against This zombie is easier to deal with in the early game before he gets boosted too much for the player to handle. You should always have instant-kill cards at disposal, such as , which can destroy him during turn 3 when he is not very dangerous. The best choice for decks, however, is to have as many low-cost high-damage plants, such as Wild Berry, that can destroy him during turn 2, but the player should not forget the randomness of both this zombie and Wild Berry. Having many s can be a good idea to stall him until the player gets tricks to destroy him. You can also use stat-reducing cards like Weed Whack, which can also destroy him if used right after he is played. If this zombie gets out of hand, resort to Bouncing, destroying him with something like or Shamrocket, or transforming it with , Transmogrify, or The Great Zucchini. Gallery Trivia *He shares animations with Coffee Zombie. **Ironically, his description is actually the exact opposite of Coffee Zombie's, with Coffee Zombie's being "He's been trying to cut back," while Energy Drink Zombie's says that he can quit anytime he wants. *Prior to update 1.18.13, if the player paid close attention, they could see that this zombie's arm clipped through the dirt surrounding him. *He is the cheapest Frenzy zombie in the game, costing 2 brains, and has the lowest base stats, with only 1 /1 . *There is an odd bug that occurs when there is more than 1 Energy Drink Zombie on the field at a time. Only one moves during the Zombie Tricks phase, while the others stay stationary. It is unknown what causes it. Category:Gourmet cards Category:Event cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies Category:Sports cards Category:Frenzy cards